Naraku's Apprentice
by DAve and Bob
Summary: Orenji, a regular high school student meets a rather horrid end in the city, alas those events lead her to become a demon. Somehow she ends up in the feudal era and learns something interesting about demons. You don't have to be a nice demon to succeed, quite the opposite. Being the cruelest and the most vile seems to be your best bet.


**Chapter 1**

**Becoming a Demon**

"_H-how did this happen?" _The girl had a knife pointed to her neck, at least she assumed it was some kind of knife, as the figure in front of her simply glared, it was covered I shadows, all features crushed from its existence. Just something inky and dark,

Whoever was using the girl as a hostage had no ideal how little the creature in front of them cared about the well being of others, so the inky dark thing simply lurked towards its assailant and the girl it's hand took shape.

Odd, it looked like a female, at least its figure did as what happened next was rather jarring, at least for the girl.

"_Ah...w-what is this?"_ She tilted her head, it seemed the captor had already dropped his knife, red liquid simply fell as the girl looked in awe, it seemed there was a large arm shoved through her body. With a horrid sound of meat being parted the female yanked her arm out of their bodies.

The captor fell back as the girl fell forward, blood, she was coughing up blood, no matter how much she broth, she would only suck in blood. It was less that her lung was pierced, and more that it simply exploded apart.

"Man, I can't believe he thought taking a hostage would work!" The woman laughed, it was at that moment that the figure was confirmed to be female. As the teenage girl hand twitched, she knew she wouldn't be in the land of the living much longer, but...

"_It's scary...really scary...horrifyingly scary..." _Dying was scary, because once you're dead you're dead and you will never come back, there is nothing after death. Those were the thoughts that ran through the girls head as the woman picked up the corpse of the assailant, each step having an eerie splash. No doubt it was blood,

Before the girls vision faded, she asked herself a simple question, how did things turn out so bad?

* * *

What is the definition of insanity, it is doing the same thing over and over again, the brown haired girl pulled her twin tails. It seemed class just started, but she was already bored out of her mind. That was the only thing that was going through the mind of Orenji Gōrudo.

The same school, the same classmates, the same sun and the same moon, nothing changed from day to day, not even a small spark of excitement. Her amber eyes reflected off of the window as she looked down onto the campus, tomorrow was Sunday, so she could do as she please that night.

The lectures continued on and on, the girl knew she should be paying attention to such things, but such things never really interested her. As the droning of pointless dialog came from the teacher mouth, Orenji wondered what she was going to do that night. One of the best things about having dead parents was the fact that there was no one to tell you what to do. Though the town curfew was irritating.

As Orenji day dreamed about pointless things, the sound of a bell ringing went off in her head. It was over, her pointless time in the pointless school was over, as the students around her left their seats Orenji hummed to herself, no doubt the teacher would want her to do something. That is why she raced to the door as quickly as possible, not to be caught up in such hassling things.

It seemed her impatience paid off, she managed to get out of the room before anyone else and before the teacher dragged her into another boring mess.

Orenji took a deep breath as she quickly walked down the hall, it was getting close to spring, so it was only natural more and more shops started to open up. Orenji saw the school gates in front of her, as she crossed that threshold. No longer she was on campus, as long as teachers didn't see her out and about at night she would be fine.

She wondered if she should change clothing, after all her being in her uniform would look bad on the school, and by extension would most likely get her held after class if anyone saw her.

"Aw man, such a bother, I wanted to get straight to the point, but it seems I'm going to have to waste time doing something annoying." It was probably for the best however, it wasn't even like her house was that far from the school, Orenji started to jogged to her house.

It was small, it had to be small, it was annoying, but until she finished school, she was using her parents insurance money that she gained from their deaths. At that moment, Orenji tried to recount how her parents died, but she was drawing a blank. It seemed that matter wasn't important as she went into her cramped room, her clothes folded in a lump on her bed.

Trying to pick out what to wear was annoying, so she just worse a long sleeve shirt with a rather modest skirt. Orenji took a deep breath, wondering where she should shop that day, she was planning on getting a bite on her way back, no matter how late it was.

As she left the cramp home, she took note at the rather jarring sight, it was already sunset. Orenji couldn't help but grumble at that ideal. From the looks of it, she had about five hours before she should be getting home, not just because of the curfew, but for her own safety.

A sixteen year old girl running around at night was rather bad. Anyone could do what they please to her, and not a single person would know until after the fact. At the same time, that fear was just paranoia, something people tell others to make them fear. Orenji simply laughed at the thought as she continued on her way.

As the day continued on, Orenji went from shop to shop, trying on different clothing, eating samples of many different foods. It was something she indulged herself in at the end of every week, but even then it was just the same thing she did over and over again. Never changing, it was a constant thing, like the moon.

As the night dragged on, Orenji let out a large yawn, the moon was high in the sky as she ate the last sweet roll, it was another pleasant Saturday night, a bonus was that she would be able to sleep in the next day.

So as she walked the streets of the city, all the lights slowly dimmed, she didn't notice, but it seemed everyone was gone. It seemed time slipped away from her, no one was out and about so it was probably past midnight.

"Dang, I really need to get back," The brown haired girl walked through the streets with her head down, despite going shopping, she didn't buy anything more than food. Perhaps she should actually get some friends to go out with, rather than being alone.

Though it wouldn't change the fact that she would be doing the same thing over and over again. So Orenji walked around the dark city, a chill went up her spine. _"I shouldn't be here," _That was the truth, at least in the girl's head it was the truth.

"_I shouldn't be here because there was differently something out here," _Something someone would imagine in a bad horror story.

They should be old useless stories, bad fairy-tale's that adults tell kids to make sure they behave, there is nothing out here, but nothing. _"Yeah, that's right, there is nothing out here, but the dark and the air, nothing less nothing more," _She was lying to herself, something was there, just not noticeable with the naked eye.

"Hmmm, isn't it a bad ideal for little girls to be out and about?" A voice said that, an eerie, soul shaking voice that Orenji wished she didn't hear. For some reason she ran, even though there was nothing out there she simply ran away from something that could not be seen.

She ran, she ran as fast as her legs allowed her, not stopping to breath, or stopping to see where she was going...and just like that, her situation turned even worse "Damn it, I freaked out so bad, I ran in the opposite direction of my house," The brown haired girl bit her bottom lip, despite being near the pier there was still no one.

Maybe she was far enough, perhaps anyone who was following her was gone.

"You know, running away like that is just asking to be killed..." The voice boomed as Orenji held her chest, she couldn't run again, not after she ran so far, there was no point in running again...

And as if a page was turning, someone appeared before her, though someone was a term that probably shouldn't be used. It had a shape of a man, but no face, it was nothing but a large glob of nothing.

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing," Someone else said that, Orenji eye twitched, before she could speak, the shadow that was before her crept up behind her. As something was held against her neck...

What happened next...

* * *

Orenji let out a cough, her eyes fluttered open only to be greeted with a rather large glowing orb in the sky, no doubt it was the sun. She took a deep breath, as she scattered to her feet, it was strange, she was in the middle of an alleyway.

Her eye twitched, _"Did I fall asleep?" _It was odd, why would she fall asleep in a random alleyway, though thinking back on it. Considering what happened before, that was the least odd thing about her night. Orenji prayed that no one saw her like that, speaking of that...

There was a large hole in her shirt, that was stained red, but that couldn't be possible, first of all if what happened last night was real, then she wouldn't be alive anymore, and since dead people can't be alive what happened last night didn't happen.

"I-I need to get home," Orenji bit her lip, as she staggered to her feet, she would have to sneak past as many people as possible. It would be a hassle, but it was easier than explaining what did or did not happen last night.

The whole thing would have been humorous, if it wasn't for the horrid situation that lead to such an events, once would think the girl was some sort of spy. Dodging people as they pass, hiding in the shadows. Despite taking little over a thirty minutes to reach her house once again, it felt like an eternity to the teenager.

"Hmmm, that is odd..." She wasn't out of breath at all, despite such a long trip back to her house, either way the horrible moment was over. Anything that happened that night would be erased and Orenji could rest.

Which was for the best as her stomach let out a yell, despite snacking all last night, she was hungry again, which wasn't too surprising since since from how high the sun was, it was about noon. But before any of that, she would have to change her clothes.

"I'll take a shower, and make myself something after that," Orenji reassured herself as she went into her room.

The house itself only had four rooms in total, the kitchen, her room, a small main room and a bathroom. Really, no more than two people could possibly stay in the home, not with out large complications.

As she entered the bath room, she held her head over the sink. She looked directly in the mirror and noticed something odd. Her normal amber eyes were a deep crimson red, they were not blood shot due to lack of sleeping. But it was red, as if she was wearing contacts as Orenji eye's twitched. It was alarming to say the least, people can't change their eye color on a whim.

Whatever was wrong with her, she couldn't change at that moment so decided just to take her shower and continue her day, which was odd. Orenji didn't remember being so nonchalant with such things.

She wasn't going back out that day, so it was only natural that she put on her pajamas. One would laugh at the kitten pattern on the shirt and legs. As she walked into the kitchen, she switched on the rather small television on the shelf. Nothing was on, nothing that was important, as she made a bowl of instant ramen in the microwave.

As the food turned, Orenji started to salivate, it was weird, perhaps she was hungrier than she first thought. As the device stopped, the brown haired girl yanked the bowl out and quickly devoured its contents, it was rather strange. Orenji never considered herself a slob, despite her cramp living conditions she tried her best to keep the house clean.

That's why it was odd when Orenji slurped up the meal, without even getting an eating utensil, what was even worse was the fact she was still hungry.

"_That wasn't enough, that was no where near enough!" _Her thoughts were that of a wild boar, as she continued to search for food.

She emptied her cabinets and fridge, the taste of everything was odd, but nothing was odder than the never ending emptiness in her stomach. As if something else needed to be filled, something that needed to be filled that couldn't at least not with the food she had.

_Huff_

_Huff_

Her breathing was harsh, as her stomach rumbled in pain, nothing she ate or did eased it as she feel to her knees. She wanted to vomit, she wanted to vomit something, but what was it.

"Gah!"

Some sort of Sand like texture escaped her mouth, she no doubt would have been horrified, if she wasn't so weak. _"I-I'll rest a little," _

Her mind was blank, not bothering to clean up the mess, or the sand she just barfed she slowly walked to her bed, being careful not to fall. As she feel into her bed, the clothing that was placed fell on the floor, in that instant she closed her eyes.

_An endless dream._

_The stage was set for a killer to stalk the night, so someone hat to be the tiger that slaughtered the deer._

_So, she caught a random person, gently tapped their head, their eyes open as the brown haired girl smiled. She embraced that person as she squeezed them._

"_Now then, shall I welcome you to this wonderful dining hall?" At that moment the girl bites their neck off._

* * *

Orenji eyes snapped open, as she shuttered at the dream, that dream where she was seeing something, something odd, something wet and warm. No that wasn't in the dream, it seemed to be in her bed.

Red, like paint, her sheets, her pajamas, her hair and face all dyed with crimson. _"Not...possible..."_

"_Yes, it had to be some sort of cruel joke, no one could do that, no one could bite someones neck off. _

_Have the blood flow out and drink it in large gulps." _She recounted such deeds in detail as she shook her head, she looked over her bed, it seemed like their was a trail of blood from the kitchen.

"_No doubt, I cut myself..." _Yes, she cut herself, it was obvious that this blood was her own, no matter if it was more than a human body could have, the blood on Orenji Gōrudo had to be her own.

She looked out the small window, it was dawn, around five o'clock no doubt. That means she had about two hours to get ready for school.

"_Yes...school, I'll clean up that mess, and go to that place..."_ Orenji fell out of bed, a small splash followed, it seemed their was more blood than she thought, no doubt the cut she inflected on herself had to be deep, because that had to be her own blood.

Orenji obtained scrapped towels and soaked up every last bit of blood, but something was off, in the back of her head, she was screaming to herself. _"What a waste..."_ She cleared the blood from her room to the kitchen, it seemed nothing else in the house was soaked. Orenji then checked for something, what was she checking for?

"_Perhaps a body?"_

The shower, the most horrible shower she had ever had, a constant stream of red going down the drain she was careful not to leave a single drop. She whipped herself off, discarding the red tinted towel, and she dressed herself in her school uniform and went about her daily routine.

The school day was normal, average, but someone keep jamming into Orenji brain, an underclassmen by the name Kagome Higurashi. Nothing was extraordinary about said girl, but something in Orenji brain screamed to do something, but what?

What did Orenji brain tell her to do with Kagome, it was weird, she didn't smell right. The feeling she got when she was around it was as if the underclassmen sprayed herself with some kind of replant, but that replant just attracted Orenji even more...

The day was over, it had to be over since the final bell rung, it was the start of the week already, it was sad that Orenji messed up her day off.

_But that night would be fun!_

As the brown haired girl staggered to her feet, her classmates watch with worry. A male classmate offered to take her home, but that was impossible, because... she had something she needed to get done.

I'm sorry, but I can't..." Orenji replied as the boy gave a nod.

"Okay, just be careful, apparently they found two bodies last night..." Orenji eye twitched, something like that was strange as she clenched her hands into a fists. Her nails piercing her skin to the point that blood was shed.

With that, the girl known as Orenji went home. Once there, she realized something, she ate all of the food she had yesterday, it was a shame, but...

"_I'll go out a grab a bite to eat..."_

_Thump_

_Thump_

There was no one there, she was looking for some food, but it seemed that all the stores were already closed.

_Thump_

It was natural, since she went out past midnight no one would have a shop open on a school night,

_Thump_

But why wait so late, she was looking for food under the moonlight, but there was nothing about, just street lamps and empty benches

_Thump_

Oh, it seemed she found someone...what luck.

_Thump_

A woman, perhaps she was out for a jog, perhaps she was late for something, either way it was lucky for Orenji...

_Thump_

Yes, lucky indeed.

…

…

…

The alleyway, covered with blood, Orenji took what seemed like a fist full of spaghetti and shoved it into her mouth. The texture and taste of the red fluid was amazing, more amazing than anything Orenji had tasted before. She was eating out of what seemed to be a bowl of flesh with the table being a person...

"_Oh...I see, what I'm eating is... a person."_ It seemed that Orenji realized this, but she did not stop, as foot steps echoed behind her, she quickly turned her head.

"Who are you?"

"Who are you?"

Their voices overlapped...as the person in front of her simply laugh,

"I...ate them..." Orenji, her school uniform stained red, the man with the long flowing black hair put some change in a vending machine. His red eyes was piercing as he obtained two drinks from the machine, as he laughed.

"Ha, it seems like this was your first time? Which is odd, since you don't appear to be a half demon," The man sat next to the horrified girl as he passed her a drink, it was funny. Orenji hand was shaking, she winced as she noticed her hand covered in dried blood.

"D-demon...t-those don't exist..." The brown haired girl responded as the man simply sighed, as he opened the can and took a sip.

"Blegh, I really don't see what's so great about this, I wonder why humans like it so much?" Orenji did not respond as the black haired man closed one of his eyes, he didn't even know what was wrong with her. Perhaps she was simply insane, her maybe she really thought demons didn't exist.

"Hey, hey, hey, are you saying that you don't exist? Because no matter what, you are a demon, unless you're saying I don't exist either..."

Orenji simply blinked, he had a point, she devoured someone that night, perhaps she also devoured a couple of people earlier as well. _"Yeah...thinking about it..."_ Orenji glared at the moon, it was still up despite being past midnight, she was trying to recall before her head snapped.

"_Oh...yeah, I ate those two people last night as well, oh well..." _It was weird, Orenji simply shrugged off those thoughts, was she in shock, or maybe she simply didn't care enough about her fellow man anymore.. Though saying something like that would be wrong in her current condition.

"Hmm, you're starting remember now," The man laughed as Orenji remained silent, as she looked at him, she noticed that he looked like a painter. At that moment, Orenji took a drink of her coffee before letting out a horrid expression.

"Blech, this is nasty... why do adults like this kind of stuff?" Orenji let out emotion, someone who just a few moments ago was horrified at the ideal of eating someone else, gave such a childish sentence. The man laughed before rubbing the back of his head, his black jeans rustled.

"Maybe they are preparing their bodies, being an adult isn't easy, especially if you are human." The man laughed as Orenji gave a light smile, they must have been borderline suicidal to drink such garbage.

"Anyway, you're a pretty awful guy, how can you talk to someone who is covered in blood?" Orenji didn't know why she was making a joke, perhaps she was simply happy that she was talking to someone. Even if she was covered in the blood of someone who devoured, as long as someone was there she could remember she had her sanity.

"You're one to talk, it's rude to eat without a utensil, It unfitting of such a girl like you..." Orenji frowned, before she rubbed the back of her head.

"Y-yeah, that's pretty messed up huh, well since we're both rude lets call it even..." The man smiled, she was right, even if one of them didn't do such horrid acts, they were both demons so they would be even no matter what.

Despite them both saying it was nasty, they both continued to drink, it was odd.

"Perhaps it wasn't so bad once you got use to it," Orenji stated this she continued to drink the coffee, she smiled once again. There was blood on the can now, perhaps the water from the can made the hand moist. But for some reason, Orenji no longer cared.

"Staying out late at night? I probably look like some cheap delinquent," Orenji stated as the man cracked his neck before asking something rather odd.

"Well, would you like a cigarette or something? That way you'll look even more like a delinquent," Orenji shook her head.

"No thanks, that kind of stuff kill the brain. If you want to stay clean, you shouldn't take poison willingly," Orenji didn't know if she should laugh at her own comment or not, she just most likely ate someone and she was talking about staying pure. The man picked up on such a comment as well before replying.

"What's with you anyway, human or demon, you take in poison everyday. So you must have picked up some tolerance, no matter what your age is." The black haired man gave a light chuckle, though Orenji couldn't counter the point as she took another sip of her drink.

The two talked about pointless things for an hour, not a single car passed them, no doubt people were smart enough not to be out when murder was committed not even 24 hours ago. He talked about how his power, how eat people, and what was the best course of actions to take about capturing some and the principle of such a thing.

"I see, so can you zap thing like the senses and distance?" Orenji asked that as the man simply, cackled.

"I can't destroy things a vague as those, but doing something like that is just a round about way of doing things, if you want to zap the sight, zap the eyes. If you want to destroy hearing cut off the ears, there is no reason to do destroy ideals such as that." The man had a rather crude way of thinking, but Orenji couldn't disagree with something like that.

"Oh, but you said it yourself, you skip that pointless thing such as cause and make an event happen. You said that the lightning doesn't kill the person, but death is caused simply by activating it. So while you can't burn or fry them, you should be able to destroy something like that without making contact?"

The man tapped his lip, before letting out a small laugh, "You're pretty smart, are you sure you weren't born a demon?" Orenji shook her head,

"Nope, I really was human, heck, I'm not sure I'm not still human who just happens to be insane," Orenji sighed, her brain wasn't working normally anymore, anybody would have scoffed at such ideals, but now she was warming up to them. She didn't even mind the blood on her clothing.

The man paused for a moment as he looked towards his drink, it was empty, "Its really has been a long time since I talked to someone." The statement was sad, as if he lost something before and was just wandering around. Orenji couldn't help, but tilt her head.

"Why, were you stranded somewhere?" The girl asked innocently as the man laughed again, she really was a stupid demon, perhaps a stupid being.

"Really, that's impossible, I can't have a conversation with normal people, because I eat people. Think about it, we are demons so our heads aren't the same as the others, we can't have regular conversations with them,"

He was right, Orenji couldn't have a conversation like this with anyone at school, truth be told, she probably wouldn't have talked about such things a few days ago. "Hmm, so, we're twisted and broken?" Orenji stated as the man simply nodded.

"Yeah, we're broken even if we are right, everyone else thinks it's wrong. The majority always win after all, that's why being a demon is great. We can be out of tune with humans, but demons know we should eat and kill as we please," Orenji tilted her head as she smiled.

"Maybe, though that brings up something else...maybe a demon who doesn't like killing or eating humans, wouldn't they be considered out of tune with the rest of our kind?"

The man laughed again, "Yeah, but in the end, the opinion of the minority is usable right? But we are all in the minority of some group, I guess no one's opinion mean anything, it doesn't matter if you are right or wrong. If you don't fit in you are left out regardless."

"Hehehe," Orenji chuckled at such a thought, as if someone was preaching to her. "Are you saying us demons aren't evil?"

The man took a deep breath, it seemed the moon was vanishing and the conversation had to end soon. "Well, I guess it's not too bad, since I found someone else to talk to at the moment," Orenji laughed at the man's comment.

"Really, even if I was a demon, I doubt I have anything amazing about me," Orenji pointed out this fact as the man simply shrugged.

"Hey, maybe you're not trying hard enough, I'm sure you have some abilities if you open you mind and think about it." The man dug in his pocket and pulled out some kind of object, was it a spider? It seemed to be a solid object, a single beaming red eye appeared on it.

"Hey catch," It was a casual toss, as Orenji caught such an object, it was rather pointy. It probably would cut someones hand if the squeezed it. Orenji wanted to say something else, but the man was already gone.

"_I never got his name..." _Orenji frowned as she looked at the item,

"I hope I see him again..."

Orenji opened her eyes, she was in her bed once again, she wondered if what had happened was a dream. She then looked down at her uniform, still covered in blood. Whatever doubts about if what happened was real was erased. Orenji killed and ate people, she also met a demon and had a can of cold coffee with him.

The entire thing was jarring, as she looked towards the counter at the spider like object, _"I still have to get to school, hehehe, I guess having a back up uniform really was useful." _The girl got up, she was going to have a busy say that day.

At school, everything went normally, people spoke to one another, but this time Orenji had a goal, the comment the demon made kept ringing in her ears. It was obvious that she wanted to seek out Kagome, and there was no reason for her not to seek out such a person.

But it was impossible for her to simply ask her, no it was obvious that Kagome was different from the others, whether she was human or demon, so the trick Orenji was planning on using on the girl would no doubt fail.

As the day neared its end, Orenji recalled something, something about Kagome, and the underclassmen. She recalled one of their names

"_Ayumi right? So, she would no doubt know about Higurashi..." _That girl was in the band no doubt, she it was obvious they would be practicing after school. At least that is what Orenji thought, as the final bell rung, it seemed she had work to do.

The band room was filled with instruments, it seemed that the sixteen year old was rather lucky. They had not started yet, as Orenji smiled. _"If I'm really a demon I should have some sort of power of suggestion right?" _At least that is what she assumed, even if it was something small and worthless, she should at least try it.

"_He said I just need to put a little effort in well lets see if it works..." _Right as the band was about to play, Orenji made her presence known.

"Oh...may we help you?" Ayumi smiled, she was so polite as Orenji closed one of her eyes, she focused on a simple demand, and her brain bent.

"Yes," she looked Ayumi right in the eye it fluttered. "Please, tell me everything you know about Kagome Higurashi..." Orenji couldn't help, but gain a somewhat cruel smile, as Ayumi's eyes glazed, it worked! Never did she expect something like that to work, thinking about it. She could make anyone do anything. She would keep that in mind later.

"S...ur...e, I... ...ld..be...h.a..ppy...t.o" The would came out broken as Ayumi spilled information.

Where Kagome lived, who she lived with, what her family did and why she was absent from class so many times.

"Thank you for the info..." With another smirk, Orenji released the spell, as Ayumi shook her head.

"Ah, I-I'm sorry, I must have dazed out, do you need anything?" It seemed that the other classmates were becoming impatient as Orenji shook her head.

"No, you told me everything I needed to know..."

* * *

Orenji smiled as she sat in her kitchen, looking at the spider like object in her hand. She would pay a visit to the Higurashi residents the next day, so she had to be happy about that. "It's obvious that something is up with her, it's just odd it took be becoming a demon to notice it..."

Orenji continued to stare at the object in her had, she wondered about something, something completely random. She squeezed the sharp object until her skin broke, and blood sprayed onto the eye.

_Thump_

The thing shook

_Thump_

It started to twitch.

_Thump_

"Wa-"

* * *

Orenji couldn't even speak as a think purple mist devoured the room, It seemed like some sort of poison, but it had little effect on Orenju, but rather it felt her surroundings change. As if the very world around her was breaking apart.

It was obvious that the girl wouldn't be in the same area for long.

A grass field at night, not a single soul was about, as Orenji walked through it. Confused and dazed at what happened. One minute she was in her house examining the spider like object, next she was outside in the middle of nowhere.

Orenji stared up at the moon, as she closed one of her eyes. No doubt the strange object had something to do with it, if she got a chance she would have to talk to that strange man again. Orenji looked around the tall grass. The wind was blowing to the south, as she let out a chill.

It seemed being a demon didn't protect her from being cold as she grumbled, first she was killed, then she was taken to the oddest place possible. It really was a rather irritating series of events as Orenji got a rather familiar feeling in her stomach.

"I'm hungry, I guess..." The brown haired girl frowned, the hunger she was feeling probably couldn't be cured with a steak, she would need to devour or drink living creatures blood and flesh to be satisfied. Thinking about it, it probably didn't even need to be human to satisfy her.

"_Ah, but humans probably taste the best anyway," _It was kind of creepy that she thought such a thing, when she had been a demon for less than three nights.

"_It's probably like those old possession stories I heard, you see a beggar walking down the street, and you imagine how funny it would be to shove knives into his eyes, it's my natural progression," _Orenji hummed to herself, even if she was halfway across Japan, she could probably get back to her house in five days.

"_Ah, but first things first, I need to find someone to eat..." _It was night, so finding someone who would be alone should be easy, there was a forest nearby. Perhaps there would be a town past the large trees as Orenji headed into the deep forest, only the pale moon lighting her way.

The first thing Orenji notice was a smell, a smell that stunk of power that she hated. Whatever the reason Orenji couldn't imagine other demons in the area. Which was a good thing, she didn't want to compete for food at the moment. Though she doubted that she would find another demon anyway, since they are pretty rare in the modern time.

As she walked through the empty woods, she found her first target of the night. A girl in a rather odd outfit, it seemed to be dated by hundreds of years. She seemed to be about sixteen. Maybe a festival was being held at the moment, either way Orenji couldn't pass such a moment up.

"Heyyyy..." Orenji smiled as she put her hands behind her back, she crept form behind the tree as the teenage girl nearly jumped.

"Oh-oh, hello," The girl gave a small bow, it was pretty funny actually, most people only did that to seniors. Either way, the girl in front of was rather polite.

"Well, I just wanted to know what you are doing out here so late, don't you know it's dangerous?" Orenji smirked as the girl looked towards the ground with a red tint on her face. No doubt she was embarrassed.

"W-well yes, but the miko in our town prevents such things from happening, with that said..." The girl scanned Orenji clothing, they no doubt seemed odd to her.

"You're not from around here right? Why don't you pay a visit to our town, you're really close and we are always welcoming visitors!" The girl seemed rather cheery, perhaps it was because her town didn't get a lot of outsiders. Orenji couldn't help but grin.

"_Ah...why have only one meal, when I can devour the entire town, I'm still going to eat the girl now though!" _It was a logical choice of action, the town wasn't that far, and Orenji needed the energy to eat everyone there.

"That's nice, now...why don't you come a little closer..." Orenji's eyes flashed red for a moment as the girl in front of her twitched, it seemed that she was caught as she slowly shuffled her feet towards the demon.

The girl was only inches away from Orenji, who simply stroked the girls hair way from her neck. Orenji bared her fangs. No doubt this would be her first meal of the night...at least that is what she thought.

"Demon...isn't that cruel, even for your kind?" Orenji froze as the spell on the girl broke, she feel over as the voice gave a rather harsh command. "Run if you value your life!" The girl didn't hesitate as she ran from Orenji, who gritted her teeth.

She felt so exposed, like someone caught her naked, perhaps it was because she was actually sane at the moment, but she really hated being interrupted while eating. She turned around to face the person,

It was a woman in her mid twenties, her brown hair cut short. A scar across her left eye, the sleeves on her kimono was large as a sword hung loosely around her waist, it seemed she was either a cosplayer or some sort of freak. "You got some nerve doing something like that...ah it's making me so angry, I want to take you apart!" Orenji snapped as she punched a nearby tree, it snapped like a twig, breaking in two. The woman simply sighed at the sight.

"You know, I'm not feeling very well, so if you runaway, I probably won't chase you." Orenji eyes twitched, for some reason it was insulting, it was insulting for someone to give her permission to runaway, she was a demon now. She no longer followed the laws written by a human.

"Ah, but that would be a shame right? Once a cat corners its prey, letting it live would be wasteful, so...why don't you come a little closer..." Orenji smiled as her eyes flashed the woman grumbled at the such a spell before speaking.

"How worthless, such a weak spell...can not effect me," Orenji gritted her teeth, her eyes no doubt blood shot red from sheer anger. Not only her meal was ruined, but someone was insulting her pride. A human none the less.

"Fine, fine, fine, I'll break you!" Orenji nails entered the ground as she ran towards the woman, she split her in three, the brown haired girl unleashed an upward swing, but the woman simply dodge such a blow by jumping back.

It was odd, while it was certainly possible for most humans to do such a thing, but no one should have the training to do such a thing. Not with that get up at least. "Aw, it seems that there is no way around...fine, I'll dance with you for awhile," The woman took out her sword, it was long and sleek. It was the real deal, not a prop of anything of the sort as Orenji laughed to herself.

"_Pointless, even if she had a gun she probably wouldn't be able to match me...but still," _Orenji had an uneasy feeling, that she probably should have ran away.

Orenji once again rushed the woman, her claws aiming for her neck, but in the end it was pointless as the woman simply ducked the blow. Orenji wanted to scream impossible, but she didn't want to embarrass herself.

Orenji continued to attack non stop, but the woman always anticipated the next move. It shouldn't be happening, Orenji reeled back or fist for a punch, the most barbaric of attacks as the woman halted with the dull edge of her sword.

"Hmm, if you were any faster I would be in trouble, your attacks are predicable...even with the speed of a demon, if you don't have any skill it can only get you so far...well either I think this dance is over..." At that point Orenji hand was pushed away, and with the sound of cutting wind.

"!" Something was stuck in Orenji collar bone, something sharp as the woman grumbled.

"Odd, I can't cut through you bone, it seems that you're tougher than you look," Orenji wanted to cry, her heart raced as the woman pressed against the sword. It seems that she was reeling back her sword, it would be impossible to cut the bone, but the muscle and skin was doable. It was odd, it felt like a chainsaw.

With two swift motions, the woman cut of Orenji right arm and left a large gash across her chest.

The demon wanted to fall, she wanted to simply die right there, there would be no point in going on. Her arm was simply lying in front of her and a woman with a sword hadn't even been touched, Orenji was completely at her mercy.

"Aw well, you won't be able to live long like that anyway," The woman sheathed her sword as she hummed. "You can continue for a while longer until the void takes you," The woman stained with Orenji blood walked away, was it in pity? Or perhaps boredom as Orenji wondered if she should count herself lucky, or hide in shame.

She moved her feet, as she picked up her arm, her movements were slow as the giant gash continued leaking blood. _"I...guess I can't complain," _Orenji staggered through the woods, she a trail of blood. Never ending trail of demon blood, she probably looked pathetic.

_Hate..._

_Hate..._

Anger was filling Orenji mind, with each step, her clothes got more red, it was mind numbing

_Hate..._

_Hate..._

Disgusting, vile, worthless, worthless, worthless such a worthless situation she was in. That why she hated it so much

_Hate_

_Hate you,_

"_Hate you, I'll pay you back, the moment where I cut open your eyes, crush your skull and spread you brains like butter of the trees. I'll pay you back, you wrench!"_

And so, Orenji who did not know where she was, nor did she know who the woman was. She promised vengeance in the worst possible way.

"_I will..."_

The sound of rushing water, it seemed that Orenji fell into a river or stream, her left hand twitched, she was still clenching her severed arm. The wound on her chest was still leaking blood, it wasn't stopping, it just kept bleeding. She tried to open her eyes, but they were so heavy, it seemed Orenji was really close to death.

As soon as she thought her fate was decided, a small voice perked.

"Lord Sesshomaru, can you help her?" The voice sounded like that of a small girl, as Orenji grumbled, there was no point in trying to stay awake.

"_I'll sleep before I die, so I'll wake up even if I die in my sleep..." _It was complete nonsense, her mind was really breaking. She really wanted to curse her luck, but for some reason she realized how arrogant and selfish such thoughts were.

She ate people, so her being killed is only nature running its course. Blaming others she she made an active choice in the matter would be low, even for a demon. Speaking of demon, she started to feel uneasy, like some sort of demon was around or about.

"_Hahahaha, that's funny, there shouldn't be many demons around, but just in case." _Orenji took a deep breath as she memorized the scent of the people in the area. She won't forget about them, even if she couldn't see she wouldn't forget the scent.

With that her conscious started to fade.

"_I'll sleep before I die, so I'll wake up later," _It was nonsense, but it was nonsense that allowed her to keep her sanity. Though, what happens next was rather odd.


End file.
